


34 + 35 - 1

by homoose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose
Summary: Summary: Reader has been listening to a certain song… a lot. Spencer thinks maybe he’s not putting in enough work. Misunderstandings and orgasms abound.Pairing: Spencer Reid x fem!readerWarnings/Includes: lots of fuckin lmao, oral sex (fem!receiving), over stimulation, unprotected sex, unintentional edginga/n: SURPRISE lmao. I just really think we deserve this after the fucking nonsense that the US put us through yesterday and the last four years tbh. This idea literally popped into my head in the shower and wrote itself in one night. Based on 34 + 35 by Ariana Grande, obviously.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 153





	34 + 35 - 1

It wasn’t unusual for Y/N to listen to the same playlist of songs for a few weeks at a time. She built playlists about as quickly as Spencer read books. He didn’t know most of the songs, but she loved them, which was enough to have him on board, too. The sheer joy she exuded when she danced around the kitchen to the latest tune was always a welcome distraction from whatever new, awful reality work brought his way.

Recently, however, she’d been listening to one song in particular… and she’d been listening to it _a lot_. The first few times he heard her singing it, he’d smiled softly to himself. The melody was up in her soprano register— delicate, airy, his personal favorite. She started off humming and improvising, as she often did when she was just learning the tune and lyrics.

And then, on Sunday morning, she started singing along to the lyrics, and his soft smile melted into something a little more… primal.

It started off innocent enough.

_You might think I'm crazy The way I've been cravin' If I put it quite plainly Just gimme them babies_

Spencer’s ear perked up at that, but it was still generally PG. There was something else about putting on a movie but not really watching, and well… they’d certainly done that a time or two.

_I don't wanna keep you up But show me, can you keep it up?_

He turned and leaned his head back over the couch to get a glimpse of her in the kitchen. She was still singing along sweetly, swaying her hips a little along with the pop beat. ( _You know I keep it squeaky, yeah. Savin’ up my energy._ ) He felt the heat of his blush in his toes, and then she lilted over the chorus, and the saliva evaporated from his mouth.

_Can you stay up all night? Fuck me 'til the daylight Thirty-four, thirty-five_

Something about the juxtaposition of her sweet voice over the filthy lyrics was… _doing_ things to him. He was already uncomfortably hard in his trousers, straining against the zipper and almost whimpering aloud at her unabashed singing.

_Baby, you might need a seatbelt when I ride it I'ma leave it open like a door, come inside it Even though I'm wifey, you can hit it like a side chick_

He did let out a whimper at that, shifting the case file from his lap. He didn’t even really understand what it meant to be a side chick, but he did know that it sounded really fucking hot. He rubbed a hand over himself through the fabric of his pants, feeling a damp spot blooming under the pressure. He craned his neck back a little further to keep her in his view.

_Yeah, we started at midnight Go 'til the sunrise_

She lifted her arms and swayed her hips with each line, and he was standing from the couch before his mind caught up with his dick. As he rounded the couch, the song faded out and Y/N’s ringtone came through the bluetooth speaker. And then, like she hadn’t just given him a full on erection singing about coming inside her in the middle of the goddamn day, she answered the call with a chipper, “Hi, Mom!”

Like a train on track where the lever had been flipped, Spencer veered off his path to the kitchen and straight into their shared bedroom, where he jacked off to the knowledge that yeah, she did know all his favorite spots.

…

For the next week, Spencer couldn’t get the song out of his head. He’d even had one mortifying moment where he caught himself humming along to the chorus at his desk. Having the song stuck in his head wouldn’t have been so bad, except he also knew all of the lyrics by heart already. And, well. He certainly couldn’t keep it up all night.

His recovery time was less than stellar, and moreover, he could never stay awake long enough to make it to round two. Spencer had always had a hard time sleeping— whether from insomnia, nightmares, or just being unable to shut off his brain. The exception to that rule was in the hours after having sex. Biologically, he knew it made sense; orgasms produced prolactin, oxytocin, and vasopressin— three brain chemicals associated with sleep. And consequently, without fail, within minutes of coming, Spencer was asleep.

He always made sure that Y/N came first— preferably multiple times— before that happened. He’d always hoped that the extra orgasms made up for his tendency to fall into a coitus coma.

But she was listening to this song _constantly._ It was hardly a subliminal message anymore. And while he knew that _he_ certainly enjoyed their sex life, now he wasn’t so sure that she did. One thing he did know for sure was that if she really wanted him to fuck her all night, he was going to have to get creative.

...

Things at the BAU had been uncharacteristically slow, and Spencer was simultaneously grateful to have the weekend off and unbelievably anxious about his plan for satisfying Y/N.

They spent all of Saturday together, savoring a rare weekend day to themselves. They woke up late, cooked breakfast together, and took a walk to the park before returning home. Y/N insisted they do some “self care,” which included painting Spencer’s face with a bright green mud mask and then walking him through her seven step skin care routine. By the time the evening hours rolled around, he was so relaxed that he’d almost forgotten about his plan.

Y/N flopped down on the couch. “Can we order a pizza and watch a movie?”

_Watching movies but We ain't seein’ a thing tonight_

Spencer cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

Y/N peered over the couch to see him rubbing the pads of his fingers together before he could catch himself. Her brow furrowed in concern. “We can skip the pizza if your dairy thing is bothering you.”

“No, no— pizza sounds great.” He shot her a genuine smile, despite his wandering mind. “Honestly.”

She considered him for a moment longer, before flashing him her own dazzling smile. “Good, because there’s this new movie I’ve been wanting to watch with Meryl Streep where she…”

Spencer listened intently to her description of the movie, watching her gesture animatedly with one hand and pull up the delivery app with the other. He loved this woman _so_ much; he’d do anything for her, and he was going to make sure she knew it.

…

The movie was interesting enough that they really did watch it. It was a heavy sort of film, the kind where you cry silent tears over characters that feel as real as the person next to you. As such, when the credits rolled, Y/N wiped her damp cheeks and let out a laugh. “Man, I need to watch something silly after that.”

Spencer nodded his agreement, and she flicked on a random comedy— a little outlandish, a lot predictable, and the perfect sort of film for not really watching at all.

About an hour in, Y/N’s body started to curl in closer to him. The hand that had been resting on his tummy started moving in slow circles, and her lips came to press against his neck. He tilted his head back to give her better access, but also to check the clock, which read 11:49pm. Close enough, he decided.

She reached for the waistband of his pants, and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a bit of shock, but he covered it with, “You first.”

She grinned and raised her eyebrows at that, watching as he slid out from her grasp and onto the floor. “I like the sound of that.”

He kneeled in front of her, pushing her sleep shirt up her body and over her head, hissing out a breath when he realized she’d been bare underneath it this whole time. She pulled him into a kiss immediately, his fabric covered bulge brushing against where she was already so hot. He groaned at the feeling of his pants growing damp with her arousal, breaking out of the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers to catch his breath.

She reclined back against the couch, legs slightly spread and already glistening. He leaned forward to press a kiss to each of her knees. Running his hands up from her ankles, he pushed her legs further apart and settled in between them, ghosting his breath over her core.

She sighed as he pressed kisses to the soft skin of her inner thighs, nipping here and there to leave little marks that he soothed with his tongue. He laid his forearm low across her hips before licking a stripe up her slit, gathering the wetness on his tongue. He couldn’t agree that it was quite like candy, but there was no denying that he loved the taste of her.

He held her hips down as he ate her out, pressing his tongue inside her occasionally, but focusing his energy mostly on her clit. She was always quick to orgasm the first time, already warmed up from kissing and teasing. He brought her off on just his mouth alone, a light and easy orgasm to start things off. From his angle on the floor, he watched as she clutched at the couch and tossed her head back into the cushions, gasping out an, “Oh _shit_ , S-Spence.”

He used his tongue to clean her up as best he could, and then she was whining and pulling him up her body by his hair. She crashed their mouths together, whimpering into his mouth when his dick brushed up against her.

She reached for his waistband again, and he avoided it by way of standing up. She pushed at the hem of his shirt and whined, “You’re wearing too many clothes,” but then he was pulling her up with him and silencing her with his mouth. She broke away to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

She couldn’t keep her hands off him as he backed her into their bedroom— grabbing at his ass, his shoulders, his back. He loved her hands on him, always, but he needed to keep himself in check if he was going to last as long as she wanted.

He caught her hands in his and laced their fingers together, pushing her back onto the bed. He released her long enough for her to lie back on the pillows before grabbing her hands again and lifting them up over her head. He dragged his mouth down the column of her throat, drinking in the way she gasped his name, the way her back arched up underneath him.

He sucked a mark into the place where her shoulder met her neck, and then he wrapped her hands around the rungs of the iron bed frame. “Keep them there,” he murmured against her skin.

He pressed a kiss to the pretty purple mark blooming on her neck, to her sternum, to the swell of each breast, to the top of her rib cage, to her navel, until he finally reached his destination. He didn’t waste any time, attaching his soft lips to her clit, sucking gently as he pushed two fingers into her. She clenched on them immediately, and he hummed around her, forcing a choked sound out of her throat.

He curled his fingers up inside her, pressing against that spot and causing her stomach to jump. He worked her with his fingers and his mouth, basking in the sound of his name falling from her lips. Again, she came quickly thanks to his practiced movements, her thighs snapping closed around his head. He kept his mouth and fingers moving through the aftershocks, and her third orgasm shocked them both, her legs jerking uncontrollably and breath stuttering.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ , oh my god, I’m—” Y/N’s hand shot down to tangle in his hair, tugging hard and pulling him up her body. “C’mere, baby— shit.” He hovered over her body and she pulled his mouth to hers, panting into it more than kissing.

He stroked her hair back as she recovered, pressing soft kisses to her mouth, her cheeks, her closed eyes, the tip of her nose. Her eyes blinked open to see him over her, and she narrowed them at his lower half.

“Why are these still on?” she asked, and then she was flipping them so she was on top, dragging his sweatpants down his legs. She tossed them over her shoulder and crawled in between his legs, looking up at him as she dragged her tongue up the length of his dick.

Before she could take him into her mouth, he was sitting up and pulling her up to kiss him instead. He pressed a chaste peck to her lips and then mumbled, “Do you wanna, um— ride it?”

She grinned against his mouth. “That sounds like an excellent idea, doctor.” She pushed him to lie flat on his back, and he was in absolute agreement.

He brought his legs together and watched as she swung her knees out on either side of his hips. She dragged her dripping center against his dick, using her arousal to slick it up. Then she braced herself with one hand on his tummy, lining his cock up with the other. She closed her eyes as she sank down onto him, and his hands immediately went to her hips. She hissed out a breath as he bottomed out. “God, you’re so fucking big.”

He dug his nails into her hips as she began to rock back and forth, using his dick to stretch herself out. She kept one hand on his stomach, bringing the other up to grasp at her breast. When she was ready, she lifted up on her knees so only the tip was inside her before dropping back down.

He watched her face as she rode him— mouth slightly open; tongue darting out to wet her lips; cheeks flushed; a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She opened her eyes to look at him, her pupils blown so wide that her irises were almost black. She smirked at him watching her and beckoned him toward her with the curl of her finger.

He used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, changing the angle slightly and drawing a surprised moan from her lips. He stared up at her and kissed her jaw as she wound her hands into his hair. She gently tugged his head back and pressed a kiss to his neck. “You feel so good, Spence.”

He groaned at how thready her voice was, raw from lust and pleasure. “You’re so tight, Y/N, fuck.”

She’d found her favorite angle, and as she increased her rhythm, he began thrusting up into her on every down stroke. She made a frustrated little noise, and he barely caught it over the sound of her ass meeting the tops of his thighs. “Can you— can you help me out, baby? I’m so close.”

He immediately brought his thumb down between them, holding it on the base of his cock as she moved. After gathering some of the wetness there, he began rubbing gentle circles over her clit. As her hips went faster, he sped up the motion of his thumb.

She pulled him close as she neared her climax, and he dragged his mouth over her neck. She shouted his name when she came, legs shaking and pussy squeezing him so tight he almost blacked out.

She collapsed, fully seated on his dick and face buried in his neck. He rubbed his hands over her back soothingly before rolling them over, laying her back on the bed, and slipping out of her.

“Holy shit.” She rubbed her hands over her face and laughed breathily. When she looked at him, her eyes immediately fell on his still-hard cock. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly, and he could feel his cock twitch. She smirked at that and met his eyes. “We can keep going, but you’re gonna have to do all the work.”

“I can do that,” he assured her. She laughed and rolled over on to her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms. He took a minute to admire her form, giving his cock a minute to settle. His hands ran over her legs, ghosting over her ass and up her back. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He dragged his lips down her spine and felt her shiver.

He pressed her legs together and straddled them just below her hips. He ran two fingers down from the dimples just above her ass to where her thighs were pressed together, dipping them just slightly between where she was still so wet. Then he pulled her hips upward, grabbing a pillow to prop them up.

When he pushed into her this time, there was zero resistance from her body. She was so relaxed and pliable that he glided in like her body was made especially for him. She breathed deep and let out a sigh as he began to rock in and out of her. He used both hands to push down on her lower back, groaning at how big they looked against the circumference of her waist.

She let out a long moan as he pressed deep and grinded against her ass. He worked himself into a rhythm, fucking hard into her once, twice, three times, and then holding deep. Repeating that over and over, sometimes adding an extra thrust to keep her guessing. He used the weight of his body to fuck her into the mattress. She pressed her face into the pillow to stifle her moans, but he reached up with his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. “Let me hear you.”

“Spence, I can’t— you’re so deep, oh my god, I need— I have to— please—”

He pushed in and held it there, bringing his lips down to her ear. “What do you need?”

“I—” He pulled out and slammed back in. “ _Fuck_ — I need— just keep going— I’m a-almost—”

“I got you.” He didn’t let up, just kept pounding into her, pressing down on her back, pulling her hair, and then she was coming. Her mouth was silent, but her pussy was so hot and clenching around him so tight. And then his eyes fell onto the clock on the bedside table that read 1:24am and he groaned and pulled out.

He flopped on the bed next to her. His dick was still painfully hard, but the rest of his body was exhausted. Y/N was splayed out, body quaking and quivering. He ran a soft hand up and down her back and pressed his mouth to her shoulder, listening to her labored breathing and feeling the shaking of her body slowly subsiding.

After a few minutes, she turned her head to smile lazily at him before her eyes traveled down his body. When she saw that he was still fully hard, she propped herself up on her forearms with a worried look.

“Okay, can we— can we take a time out for a second?” He nodded, and she ran a hand over his hair. “Is everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, everything’s— everything’s fine,” he hedged, voice much higher than usual. “Why?”

“Well, you— you haven’t come yet. I just— wanted to make sure you were…” She couldn’t look at him when she said, “I don’t know, enjoying it?”

“Oh my god, yes!” He nearly shouted it before schooling his voice back down to an acceptable volume. “Yes. I—I always enjoy it.”

“Okay so, are you—are we like, trying out an edging thing?” She did look at him then. He felt mortified but his face must have looked annoyed, because she continued, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to ruin the mood. I’m just— trying to figure out what’s happening.”

“You’re not ruining anything, I—okay. I’m not really edging, per se.” This was turning out to be a complete and total disaster, but she was looking at him so earnestly that he had to press forward. “You’ve, um. You’ve been listening to that song a lot.”

She stared at him. “I’m gonna need more context than that.”

He huffed out a breath. “You know, the one that’s like…” He cleared his throat. In a mumbled, offkey whisper, he sang the lines that had been running through his head all week. “ _Can you stay up all night… mm-mm to the daylight… 34, 35._ ”

Her mouth dropped open and hung that way for a solid five seconds before she clapped her hand over it to stifle a laugh. At his grimace, she dropped her hand and asked, “Ariana Grande? Are you— wait—do you think I was listening to it to like, send you a message?”

He couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say, so he just nodded. “Spencer,” she laughed. “It’s just a catchy song.”

“I just thought you—” He cut himself off, because anything that followed would just be embarrassing.

She tilted her head to the side. “Thought I what?”

He sat up and took a deep breath, wanting to shrivel up and disappear under her curious gaze. “I just thought maybe you were annoyed that we can only ever go one round because I always fall asleep like, directly after sex.”

She immediately crawled the short distance between them and rested her hands on his bare thighs, leaning her head down to catch his eyes. “Baby, look at me.” He reluctantly met her eyes. She scrunched her nose up. “I don’t need you to fuck me all night.” When he just stared at her, she huffed out a laugh. “I’m serious. It really is just a catchy song. Fucking all night is great in theory, but we’ve been going at it for what, an hour and a half? And honestly, my pussy is tuckered out.”

He laughed at that. She brought a hand up to card through his hair and continued, “Sex with you is always amazing, because you take the time to make sure that I feel good. I’ve had like, twenty orgasms tonight.”

“Five,” he corrected.

She grinned and gestured to her lower half. “Either way, my shit is wrecked in the absolute best way.” She brought her hands to his face. “But my favorite part of sex is when we _both_ feel good. So. I’m not trying to fuck all night, but I would like to fuck until you come.”

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck. It’s not gonna take very long,” he admitted.

“Good, because I’m serious about my pussy being tired.” She ran a manicured finger slowly down the column of his throat, over his shoulder, down his chest, along the fine trail of hair on his tummy, and then the length of his dick. He shivered and she met his eyes. “How do you want it?”

He pushed her gently to lie flat on her back, crawling over her and pressing the length of his body along hers. “Like this. Wanna see you when I come.”

She pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss as he lined up and began pressing inside her. She whined at the sensitivity, but when he jerked back a little, she wrapped her leg around his waist and he sunk in to the hilt.

He gave her a moment to adjust before holding himself up on his forearms to watch himself gliding in and out of her. Their brief interlude had not done anything to change how soaked she was, and the filthy sounds coming from between their bodies was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He kept his thrusts slow and deep and even, relishing the way his balls slapped against her, coated in her arousal. He reached around to run his hand along her leg, hitching it up over his arm and bending her almost in half.

He brought his eyes up to watch her face, all heavy lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips. Any time he hit it particularly deep, her eyes would flutter, but she fought to keep them open, watching him come undone inside of her. They both knew he didn’t have much left in him, and she dragged her nails from his shoulders down to his ass, grabbing two handfuls and forcing him as deep as he could go, clenching around him. At the same time, her mouth came to his ear, her tongue tracing along the shell and her teeth tugging lightly on the lobe.

And then her breath was hot, and her whisper was deafening, and she was begging him to “come inside it,” and he was spilling into her, and he was fucking it deeper, and he was groaning out her name.

He finally collapsed on top of her, completely fucked out and beyond exhausted from holding himself back all night. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and toyed with the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck. When his breathing finally evened out, he rolled off and flopped down next to her.

Y/N let out an exhausted sigh. “You know that song is about 69ing, right?”

He snapped his head to gape at her, eyes wide. “What?”

“34 + 35? _Means I wanna 69 with you, oh shit_ ,” she sang.

There was a long pause, and then he covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god,” he lamented, his voice squeaking. “We just did _all of that_ , and I forgot the most important part?”

She cackled and buried her face in his shoulder. “I love you so much.” She pulled his hands away from his red face, peppering kisses over every inch.

Her giggles drew a reluctant smile from him and he stopped her ministrations with gentle hands cupping her face. He traced his eyes over every curve and angle, memorizing the details of his favorite person. “I’d do anything you asked me to.”

She laid her hands over his. “Ditto.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. She sighed and moved off of him, rising from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

He whined and she shushed him. “I know you’ll be asleep by the time I get back, but just know that this bitch will definitely be hitting snooze tomorrow.”


End file.
